


危险

by belian877



Series: Scar系列 [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belian877/pseuds/belian877
Summary: 内容没标题那么劲爆系列，但是稍微打了一下擦边球而已（）





	危险

**Author's Note:**

> 内容没标题那么劲爆系列，但是稍微打了一下擦边球而已（）

“看好她！！”

这是刀疤临走前对着高孚说的，几乎是吼着，愤怒的，威胁着的，说出来了……

高孚被吓的不轻，导致了刀疤走后的半个小时他一直非常听话的蹲在门口，像个站岗的守卫一样盯着你，哪都不敢去。

“你放心吧，我不会飞走的，高孚……”

你自己都看不下去了，自己做错的事怎么可以让小孩子替你背锅。把高孚叫到自己身边来，双手抱着他到自己腿上，用手指给他梳毛，呼噜噜的声音从高孚体内传来，小孩始终是小孩，不一会他就放松下来，安心的在你腿上打滚享受你的抚摸。

“你不会再跑了，对吗？”

高孚问道。

“…………这个嘛……”

————————

“不许去。”

刀疤跳到你面前挡住了你的路，已经跑到前面去的高孚和琪拉雅回过头来看你，他俩面面相觑了一眼，纠结要不要过来帮你说句话。

“为什么！”

“因为很危险。”

“哪里危险了，我只是陪他们到外面玩而已！”

“我说不可以就是不可以。”

刀疤没有听你的反驳，直接发号施令让你呆在这，高孚想要上来替你说句话，还没来得及开口就被刀疤瞪了回去。

“和琪拉雅去玩吧，高孚。”

“但是，爸爸，我们约……”

“高——孚——？”

刀疤的语气里已经带着一丝的不耐烦了，趁着刀疤在和高孚说话的间隙，琪拉雅小步跑过来小声的对你说

“听着，他现在跟我爸一模一样，千万不要和他顶嘴……我们在优磐地等你！”

她说完就像是害怕被刀疤发现一样，转身跟着高孚跑掉了。留下愤愤不平的你和刀疤在他的山洞里。

“这里哪里危险了！”

你追上已经走到床边的刀疤质问他到底为什么管的那么严。

“这里不是荣耀国的底盘吗？我们又不会去别的地方！”

一心只想和小狮子玩的你看到刀疤在边上悠哉的磨爪子就气不打一处来，好不容易请了一天假特地来撸小狮子的你怎么可以轻易的就让这件事情泡汤，对他说的“过来”你也完全不听，原地坐下不看他，看着外面的风景生闷气。刀疤倒是很有耐心的走到你这边，不紧不慢的说

“我的小家伙，你不明白你的处境……”

他一边说一边绕着你踱步，你不看他他就硬凑到你的眼前，绿色的眼睛里都是你气冲冲的样子。

“猎豹会咬住你的脖子，斑马会踏碎你的肩膀，羚羊会用他们的角顶穿你的背部，河马会坐断你的肋骨……”

他滔滔不倦的告诉你你有多么危险，说到你的哪个部位会受伤，就用爪子拍上去提醒着你，最后端起了你的手，放在他的掌心上

“你将怎么办呢？用它来反抗吗？”

你的手在他的爪子上显得十分脆弱，特别是在他把锋利的指甲伸出来之后，他只需要稍微的用力，就可以轻易的划伤你的皮肤。虽然他说的没错，但是作为一个人类被一头狮子这样教育还是让你很不爽，这根本就是限制了人身自由，就算是狮子也不行。你把手抽回来不理他，可刀疤也不介意，接着说

“你知道的，没有人可以像我一样爱你了，可就算是我，偶尔也会忍不住想……吃掉你……”

“！！！”

你被他这句话下了一跳，脑子里还在思考他是否是兽性爆发的时候就被刀疤扑倒在地。他居高临下的看着你，锋利的獠牙毫不掩饰的暴露在你的眼前，你不可置信的心跳加快，当他低头靠近你的时候你害怕的闭上了眼睛，可想象中的疼痛并没有到来，你只听到耳边是他低沉的声音

“我认为你误会什么了，我说的吃掉是另一个意思……”

“什么？？？”

你有点愣神的睁开眼，发现他的獠牙已经收了起来，才让你注意到这双碧绿色的眼睛里充斥着的欲望已经笼罩了你，刀疤笑着问你

“你不觉得我们的关系应该更近一步了吗？”

这句话让你心跳更加快速了，几乎快从胸腔里跳跃出来。事情转变太快，你一时竟不知道作何反应，只是呆呆的看着他，这副“听话”的样子让刀疤很满意，他的笑容更加的深邃，近距离呼吸的热气打你滚烫的在脸上，你只觉得脑子一团乱，根本无法思考，直到娜拉打断了这一幕……

“我是不是……打扰到你们了？”

娜拉站在洞口表情有点尴尬，你清楚的听到刀疤从嗓子里发出一声烦躁的低吼，他不耐烦的对着娜拉说

“是的是的你打扰到我们了，能请你离开吗？”

“别听他瞎说！才没有！”

你直接推开了身上的刀疤，踉踉跄跄的跑到娜拉面前，脸上的潮红还没有褪去，娜拉轻声的笑了起来。

“不亲爱的，我不是来找你的，刀疤，辛巴找你有事。”

“我们伟大的国王陛下可真是会体恤他的叔叔……”

刀疤阴阳怪气的揶揄并没有让娜拉生气，她只是微笑着看着他兴致缺缺的走了过来，但她并没有看到当刀疤经过你时，还特地用尾巴扫了扫你的大腿根部，他得意的笑容和清晰的暗示让你好不容易平复下来的心跳又变快了……

不过在刀疤走后不过几分钟，你就果断的溜了，你没有忘记和琪拉雅他们的约定，也没有忘记自己请了一天的假是干嘛的，显然刀疤举得那些例子没有成功说服你，那些加起来还没有一头想“吃”掉你的狮子来的可怕，也可能更多的是羞耻……总之你只想逃开这个刚才被刀疤扑倒的地方，去找琪拉雅哈高孚玩，才能让你暂时忍住不去脑补没有被娜拉打断后会发生的各种事情……

————————

“高孚？……琪拉雅？你们在吗？？”

你站在一个山洞里，对着里面呼喊他们的名字，回报你的只有好几层回音，看来这个洞还挺深。你高估了自己在大草原的认路能力，沿路问了问附近的斑马和羚羊，他们没有像刀疤说的那样伤害你，但也不知道怎么到优磐地，只有几个人给出了模棱两可的回答，你凭着这些答案摸索着方向，打算试试看能不能蒙对，就一路到了这个洞口，只往里面走了几步，直觉就告诉你这里面肯定不是通往什么好地方的……

站在洞内有些失落，特地请的一天假白费了，还是回家撸猫吧……现在回去说不定刀疤还没发现你跑了，也不会让他生气。想着，你转身打算离开的时候，洞口突然出现了几个身影。

“噢噢噢！看呐！这是谁！”

“我从来没见过！”

“我也是！”

两只土狼不知什么时候已经堵在洞口，他们充满好奇又觊觎的盯着你，眼里的审视渐渐转变为贪婪，你意识到了大事不妙。其中一只朝你踏出了一步，咧着嘴说

“你闻到了吗？她身上的味道真香……”

另一只也跟着他往前靠近你

“是的，我从来没闻到过这种味道，尝起来一定比那些尸体要美味……”

随后是他们嘻嘻嘻的猥琐的笑声，你的腿开始颤抖，准备往后面山洞里逃跑的时候才发现身后也围上来几只流着口水的土狼，他们的眼睛在漆黑的山洞里冒着红光，前后被夹击的感觉让你陷入了一种绝望的情绪里，几近崩溃，在感觉他们朝你扑过来的一瞬间，你下意识的大喊出了刀疤的名字。

“嘿等等！！你听到她喊什么了吗？？”

“刀疤！什么刀疤？？是那个刀疤吗？”

本来都准备猎杀你的土狼们突然焦躁起来，开始在边上窃窃私语。

“这里还有别的刀疤吗？”

熟悉得声音从洞外传来，所有人都纷纷看向洞口，一个高大的身影出现在那里，墨绿色的眼睛背对着阳光也能看得一清二楚，里面透露出的凶恶让土狼们顿时慌了手脚，身后的土狼尖叫着跑走了，站在你身前的两只没来得及逃跑，就被刀疤迅速按倒在地，爪子死死的勾住他们的身体

“谁给你们的胆子？”

刀疤咬牙切齿的逼近他们，刚才还肆无忌惮的土狼顿时瑟缩在他的脚下，颤抖着为自己辩解

“我们，我们不知道她是您的人，如果知道给我们绝对不敢动她啊！”

“是的！是的！请饶了我们吧！”

他们在求饶的时候刀疤却看向了你，问你有没有受伤，你摇摇头，告诉他只是被吓到了。趁刀疤转移注意力的功夫，两只土狼挣脱了他的钳制，拼了命的朝洞里逃走了，刀疤也没有继续追上去的意思，他吹了吹手上扯下来的土狼的毛发，目光停留在你的身上……

你被他带了回去，然后就是他对着已经回家的高孚大吼着“看好她！”。

你回忆到这里的时候腿上的高孚早就睡着了，把他轻轻的放到床上，轻抚他的额头，完全没有听到刀疤进来的脚步声。当你又被他突然扑倒的时候，发出了一声惊呼。

“嘘——”

刀疤的手指贴在嘴上，提醒你要安静。

“你不会想在这个时候吵醒他的。”

他说着，你才发觉现在的姿势跟白天一模一样。脸顿时就红了起来，就算在黑夜里也没逃过刀疤的眼睛，他装作若有所思的样子问你怎么了，却低下头蹭你的脖子，蹭完还轻轻舔了一下。

“你这个不听话的小家伙……”

他抬起头望着你，表情严肃的表示他还没有原谅你白天偷偷溜出去的事。你小声的对他道歉，并且保证再也不会发生了。刀疤听后摇摇头

“不，这还不够。”

他有些失落的说着

“你知道你白天的事高孚他们有多担心吗？他跟我一样跑出去找你，可他还只是个孩子……”

又搬出高孚来压你，刀疤知道你有多心疼这个孩子，每次有点什么事他都喜欢扔出高孚来让你被愧疚感折磨……而且确实很有用……

“我知道了啦……我会给他带好吃的赔礼道歉的……”

这个虚伪的大狮子装委屈真的一套一套的。

“不不不，这次我问过他了，他说他不想要那些东西了。”

“那他想要什么？”

“他说……”

刀疤嘴角扯出了一个笑容

“他说他想要一个妹妹……”

“你！！”

刀疤不由分说的侧头轻轻的啃咬你的脖子，伴随着沉重的喘息声，你感受到了你和他得体温都在上升。他健硕的身体在你身上磨蹭着，毛茸茸的躯干紧贴着你光滑的肌肤，促使着你变得敏感起来，你尝试着推开他却失败了

“不要这样……刀疤……会吵醒他的……”

“什么吵醒？噢，我明白了，那真是太遗憾了，我可以保证我不发出声音，但是我想听见你的声音……”

“刀疤！”

羞耻心使你有些生气的吼他，这时床上的高孚翻了个声开始喃喃自语

“爸爸……？”

高孚睁开了惺忪的睡眼，迷迷糊糊的他觉得自己好像听见了你叫刀疤的声音，爬起来看向四周却一个人都没有……可能是在做梦吧，困倦的他又倒头睡了过去。

刀疤早就咬住你的裙子把你拖离了现场……


End file.
